<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning Italian by Em_is_here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295807">Learning Italian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here'>Em_is_here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life after Happily Ever After [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rapunzel gets frustrated, Rapunzel learns Italian, because she can't understand her boyfriend and mother gossiping, it essentially translates to up yours, so she learns a whole language, the Fitzfam inspires fics, there is some swearing in italian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene and Arianna talk in Italian</p><p>Rapunzel does not speak Italian</p><p>She gets frustrated</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life after Happily Ever After [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning Italian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The stuff in italics is Italian or supposed to be in Italian</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene and her mother were talking in Italian again. </p><p>Neither Rapunzel or her father could speak Italian. She spoke only her native German and he spoke french and English well enough. But Eugene and Arianna?</p><p>Rapunzel wasn’t sure how many languages the two of them spoke but she was certain that between them they had most of Europe covered. Eugene could speak every romance language he came across, as well as English and Danish, that Rapunzel knew. She also knew that her mother had relatives in Norway, so could speak Norwegian and could make herself understood in both Denmark and Sweden. The Russian court was held in French anyway, so any visiting dignitaries could converse with the both of them.</p><p>But they were especially fond of speaking Italian at mealtimes. Rapunzel wasn’t even sure that they noticed they were doing it and it was driving her crazy, not being able to understand them. </p><p>So, as the both of them shot her a quick look and started giggling she vowed to herself, she would learn the blasted language - she would understand what they were saying.</p><p>The next day, she asked Faith if she knew of someone in Corona who could teach her Italian. Apparently there was an Italian in the lower town who sometimes taught merchants his language for a small fee. </p><p>So she went, and asked the man if he would teach her. And she learnt.</p><p>Gradually, she understood more and more of those breakfast conversations. Within a month she knew when they were talking about her, two and she got the gist of the conversation they were having. Three and she understood almost every sentence.</p><p>Finally her moment came. Eugene was telling her mother a story about the time she pulled him into a mud pit. </p><p>“And then the both of us had to spend hours washing it off! I found mud in my clothes for weeks after that.” Eugene finished.</p><p>“You washed your hair three times to get all of the mud out, but the third one was just you being paranoid.” Rapunzel felt very smug about their shocked expressions. Then Eugene started laughing. And then switched to French and continued the conversation, her mother responding in kind. </p><p>“Vaffanculo.” Rapunzel stood up and stalked from the room, going to sulk in her bedroom.</p><p>Half an hour later there was a knock on the door who was not deterred after being told to go away. </p><p>“Sunshine? It’s me. Can I please come in?”</p><p>“Why? So you can humiliate me all over again?”</p><p>“Oh Sweetheart. I never meant to. Please let me in?”</p><p>“The door’s unlocked. Do what you like.”</p><p>Her head was buried under the pillows when the door creaked open and he came to sit on the side of her bed.</p><p>“When did you learn Italian, dolcezza?”</p><p>Her muffled voice responded, “last few months. I got so frustrated with not being able to understand you I learnt another language.”</p><p>“As determined as ever. I was certainly surprised when Italian came out of your mouth today. And I definitely deserved the vaffanculo for switching to French. Forgive me?”</p><p>Rapunzel’s head peaked out from under the pillow.</p><p>“Practice with me? Italian I mean. And maybe teach me some of the other languages you know?”</p><p>“Of course, Blondie.”</p><p>He leaned down and kissed her temple. Humming in response she sat up and hugged him. She then pulled away and poked him in the chest.</p><p>“Don’t talk in my presence so that I can’t understand you again.”</p><p>“Ok, ok.” His hands were up in surrender. “I promise.”</p><p>“Good.” She returned to his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>vaffaculo essentially means f**k off. Dolcezza means sweetness/sweetheart. </p><p>The Fitzfam discord, also found at @fitzfam on Tumblr (our group account), headcanons Eugene and Arianna talking in different languages to mess with Rapunzel/Frederic. This is inspired by their nonsense.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>